Progressive Urban-Agrarian Union
Populist Party The Party is was for a time known as the "Populist Party". 'Creation' The Farmers Party was founded in June 3842 in Seridjan Republiek (Saridan Republic). It was founded by a coaltion of well educated men that grew up on farms in rural Duntrekker communities. The men, led by John Van Heller, organized to protect Duntrekker farmers from the government. The men feared the government would extend its control into aspects of life that they felt it should not. They believed this overextension of government control threatened Duntrekker communities and thier traditional way of life. 'Militancy (January 3841-August 3842)' Originally Van Heller and the group of educated farmers armed themselves and pledged to defend thier rural communities at all costs. They organized Duntrekker Militias in the region of Kaap. The new militant group was called AFF (A[[Army of Free Farmers|rmy of F'ree '''F'armers]]). However, with little to fight for during a period of stability, Van Heller turned his sights to politics. "I have realized that our militia is a defensive weapon against the tyranny of big government, however involvement in politics is a proactive approach that allows us to prevent the tyranny from starting in the first place," Van Heller said in a speech to militiamen of the AFF. Van Helller resigned from his post as the head of the AFF and joined politics. Van Heller and his colleague George Van Tassel organized a group of political activists and formed the Farmers party in June 3842. In August 3842 the AFF officially dissolved. '''Political Party (June 3842-Present) The party entered the field of Saridan politics when only one other party existed. They quickly rushed to push legislation, but because they lacked seats in the legislature little was actually achieved. However, the party's main goal, to destroy the central bank, was achieved due to the support of the majority party. Platform * To destroy the Central Bank * To transition a vast majority of all governmental powers to local governments. (including military control) * Expand trading rights and promote free trade around the globe * Protect the rights of all citizens * Protect cultural identity of religious farming communities without infringing upon the rights of those with different views Factions * Radical Rural Wing- 40% led by John Van Cope * Moderate Wing- 50% led by John Van Heller * Urban Wing- 10% led by Will Van Der Dunlake Radical Rural Faction * Strict following of the Farmers Manifesto and the Farmers Demand * Farmers Manifesto Link http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Farmers_Manifesto * Farmers Demand Link http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Farmers_Demand * Believe in the elimination of Industry and the creation of an agrarian society * Largely members of the militant group the AFF AFF Wiki Link http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Army_of_Free_Farmers Cabinet Members * George Van Dungrau (Internal Affairs) * Christopher Van Dunberg (Defense) * George Bezuidenhout (Food and Agriculture) Moderate Wing * Believes in trying to balance the interests of Farmers and Urban Workers * Try to form an alliance between urban workers and the common farmer * Want to fix some of the impurities of Industry, not eliminate it * Still believe in the advantages of an agrarian society Cabinet Members * John Van Heller (President) * George Van Tassel (Prime Minister) * William Van Oberegg (Foreign Affairs) * John Van Volzhaus (Justice) * Steven Van Franzingen (Health and social services) * Joseph Van Nordenhaus (Education and Culture) * William Van Der Grootfontein (environment and tourism) Urban Wing * Believe in the preservation but purification of industry * Believe that hard work in a factory builds virtue just as well as farming * Reject the desire for an agrarian society Cabinet Members * Will Van Der Dunlake (Finance) * Thomas Van Vogelberg (Infrastructure and Transport) * Phillip Mernderwar (Science and Technology) * John Groetelzuiderhein (Trade and Industry)